Forever Frozen In Time
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: Rosalie has been hiding something from Bella. She wants to tell her but everyone else is stopping her. One-shot for now but might change. Quite angsty for some memories.


**Don't own Twilight**

**Please review becuase i'm reviewless :(**

RPOV

Stepping into the living room I saw Bella lying on the sofa; paler than a vampire and looking sickly. Edward sat at the other end of the sofa with her feet on his lap. The bulge in her stomach grew every day and was now far above where her stomach would normally be. Her bump was larger than a normal human women's bump would ever be. She smiled smally at me as I glowered at Jacob with my spherical vision. He was sat near Bella's head with Alice beside him; her headache tablet.

"Morning, Blondie," he said with a sly grin and a small growl. I growled back. Bella shook her head in mock disapproval at our permanent cat fight though there was nothing jokey in mine and Jacob's relationship. Looking at Bella and how fragile she looked I was suddenly overwhelmed by a memory.

_Royce and his six friends, who were rather drunk, stood above me, staring me in the face. Some of them weren't as drunk as Royce but still didn't seem against doing what they were doing to me. I shuddered; some of them had probably been waiting to get their hands on me since I'd hit puberty, about nine years before. I was broken; the pain engulfing my entire body, my clothes lay in tatters next to me having been ripped from my body. My blond hair fanned out around my head in blood soaked curls from the cut on my forehead; made by one of Royce's penknives. I was in too much pain and distress to be embarrassed but somewhere in my mind I knew I should be. What they had done to me made my bruised hips ache and my bleeding lips swollen._

My hand moved automatically to my flat stomach. It was Royce's; it was going to be our child, a son hopefully. But it was frozen now just like me; only two weeks in, not yet big enough to be recognised as human. Edward was looking at me with caring eyes, though somewhere deep inside them; there was a look of warning. I glanced at Bella and he nodded sadly. I had been wanting to tell Bella since she got pregnant; to let her know that I knew how she felt. Nobody thought it would be right, not even Emmett.

"You know why, Rosalie," Edward said and I nodded. Of course I knew why; I just wanted her to know, someone to understand. Alice could understand to an extent and so could Esme; maybe more so but they couldn't understand how it felt to have your baby frozen in time. Yes, Esme had a baby in her human life; went through the pregnancy and gave birth but she never knew she was pregnant and was almost killed by her husband soon afterwards. I was surprised that the baby didn't die, but it didn't Carlisle knew that. He found out when I was human; before he changed me in one of his medical tests.

I burst into dry sobs as Edward lifted Bella's legs off his lap and came and wrapped a protective and caring arm around me.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it will be better for all of us if you wait until after the baby is born," I nodded as the sobs stuttered to a stop. Bella knew that we'd been hiding something from her since the beginning of her pregnancy and knew that nobody would tell her what it was under any circumstances. She also knew that she would be told after the birth; another incentive for her to survive, though she'd probably be more keen on dying if we told her now. She looked worried though she also looked slightly annoyed, this made me chuckle as Edward's arm slid away from around my back in relief as he read my thoughts. He resumed his place next to Bella. That day continued as any other; my memories not coming back to haunt me again.

14 days later…

"Do you want to hunt Bella or will you be alright until tomorrow so you can go with Esme and Carlisle?" I asked as Em and I prepared to leave to go on our hunting trip.

"I'll come, I think. I want to talk to you anyway," I gulped. I had been waiting for this to happen since Renesmee was born and Bella was changed. I nodded to her as we stepped out the front door. Be brave Rosalie, I said to myself, you can't go back on your promise. I thought as we walked how Bella might react. She would either be cool and calm about it or completely overreact. Bella was a calm person and had amazing control for a young vampire so I thought and hoped it would be the first. Emmett ran ahead as we stopped in a small clearing on the edge of the forest. Her dark rust coloured eyes stared into my black ones as she waited for me to speak. Her irises were almost gold but the outside was still crimson; one single ring. Bella got fed up if waiting for me to talk.

"You promised me you'd tell me; you're not going to go back on that promise are you?" I shook my head and took a deep breath ready to speak.

"Well Bella, I don't know how to tell you this. I can't think of a way to phrase it that won't scare you or make you angry," I smiled a wary smile.

"Just try your best, I won't run away or shout at you or do anything rash, just tell me," she smiled warmly at me.

"Bella, I'm pregna-"

"What?!" she said with a confused and shocked look on her face. She composed herself and nodded for me to continue.

"I've been pregnant for almost ninety years Bella; trust me, its weirder for me. I was pregnant with Royce's baby before they almost killed me," I shuddered as did Bella at those words. "I thought they would have killed the baby, but they didn't Carlisle proved it. He tested me to see if there was anything that may hinder the changing process and discovered the baby. Esme and Carlisle decided that it was better to save me than to leave it to chance to see if I would survive. So, I've been pregnant ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bella asked and I wasn't entirely sure.

"I was told not to; told it would stress you to much and could damage your fragile health." She smiled at this and let out a little giggle.

"It would have been better if you'd told me; it would have explained why you suddenly liked me!" I hugged her as we caught the trail of some mountain lions nearby.


End file.
